Rainy Day
by WishfulThinkin21
Summary: She used to shine brighter than the sun on a rainy day. R.I.P Lis Sladen


_Cover her face,_

_Mine eyes dazzle_

_She died young._

Colors blurred into one and one turned into million. Red, blue, green...black then white then black again. Washed within gold.

Always with gold.

The police box kept twirling around, round and round, again and again as the gold fought of the darkness creeping through the doors that even the armies of Khengiz Han couldn't pass through. She wasn't very successful but she didn't mind trying, right now for her or for him, for everyone or anyone, even beyond the walls of the universe...

A man, who looked so young yet so old, young still hurt beyond his fragile years sat on the ground.

Reminiscing.

Moping after what's lost. Finding the time he claimed to control after it was just too late.

Dr. Martha Jones had called Dr. River Song. He was busy, she'd answered after just two rings. Martha had said she was sorry to say, River had had to remember **_her_** name.

It _should have been_ Martha who had told him, not her.

River was not a reminder of past, she was a mystery of future.

Martha _should have been_ the one.

It wasn't her fault, not really she was calling for the Tardis, she was calling to say a really important thing but he was busy.

As always, he was too busy for the ones he'd left behind.

Martha Jones had called River Song, he wasn't going to call her with that surname. Yeah, Amelia Pond, Martha Jones that was it. No changes there, just the way it used to be.

Who was he kidding?

He was busy and by some twisted luck, just because she'd called and he couldn't answer he was too late.

He wondered, maybe if was the Tardis who avoided the call. Maybe it was her, who couldn't face the truth. It was her who'd lost one of the most important beings in her life and she was the one who was crying.

Nope, Amy had seen wrong, he wasn't crying.

River Song had hugged him.

Yeah, she'd done exactly that. Cybermen? Nothing, just kill the thing and hug the Doctor, crying….

…and cause the Ponds to ask questions.

He'd refused to hear what she had to say.

''Sweetie..''

''Don't call me that!''

As if he just knew what she was about to say.

He'd tried to avoid her, she was too stubborn.

He wasn't ashamed of that fact, not really. He was tired, he was tired of losing, tired of crying and he knew, he just knew that something was wrong.

River Song had never hugged the Doctor before.

He'd refused to talk and had walked straight in to the Tardis with the Ponds on his tail.

He'd said that Tardis was damaged. River had just shook her head.

She was crying, so was the Tardis and if he'd just looked at them, she knew, he was too.

''It was cancer.''

Yeah, it was either that, or him.

River was the one who set the coordinates to the church.

It was a U.N.I.T one.

Maybe not in her mind, but she was a hero for sure.

Amy and Rory hadn't been allowed to go in with 'Sir' and 'Ma'am'. The didn't have the clearence.

an for the **first** time, he'd told them to stay inside and with the exact words 'mind their own business.'

Amy looked shocked, but Rory had understood.

Martha Jones was there, so was Jo Grant. Mickey the Tin Dog was there too. By his wife's side. But he just wasn't going to think _his_ surname, _he_r surname.

He hadn't got the guts to cry.

They'd asked him to say something.

But the words just weren't enough to describe her. Who she was, who she was to him.

''To travel with her...'' he had tried to say. ''To live with her, to know her, to care for her...''

English, it just wasn't enough.

So instead, he kept praying for her soul, in Gallifreyan.

She was buried on a rainy day.

He'd thought once; s_he _was brighter than the sun on a rainy day. She _had been _brighter than the sun, he remembered. She _had been._

He cried then, as the flowers sat on the stone, as Martha hugged Mickey and Jo hugged her grandson. As Luke hugged Maria and Clyde hugged Rani.

As the words Bad Wolf shone on the wall.

He cried and _she_ wasn't there to hold his hand.

* * *

><p><strong>R.I.P<strong>

**Elisabeth Sladen**

**1948- 2011**

**Once a companion, always a companion.**


End file.
